1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device (LCD) and the liquid crystal panel thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Plasma Panel Display (PDP), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) are autoluminescence devices while the Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are non-autoluminescence devices.
Light sources of LCD may include Electroluminescence (EL), Light Emitting Diode (LED) and Cold Cathode Florescent Lamp (CCFL). Among those, the LED is the most popular one. The white light LEDs, operating as the light source of the LCDs are characterized by the advantages such as power saving and small size, and thus are adopted by small-sized LCDs such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and notebooks.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of one conventional LCD. As shown, the backlight module 11 includes a LED 111, a reflective sheet 112, a light guiding plate 113, and optical films. The lights emitted from the LED 111 are transmitted to the transparent glass substrate 12 via the above-mentioned components. The transparent glass substrate 12 includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) 121. When being controlled by the TFTs 121, the lights emitted by the LED 111 are transmitted to the color filter 141 of another transparent glass substrate 14. The lights emitted from the LED 111 respectively passes through the red (R) sub-pixels, green (G) sub-pixels, and blue (B) sub-pixels and respectively display red (R), green (G), and blue (B) on the liquid crystal panel.
However, a variety of high color saturation solutions have been developed due to the growing demands toward the LCD color, which include adopting white light LEDs, adopting LEDs with different colors to form the white light, and adopting LED with one single color together with the phosphor power layer. However, as the transmission peak exists in the transmission frequency of the color filter 141 on the first substrate 14, the lights emitted by the LED 111 have a certain peak width. The ratio of long-wavelength lights, such as red lights and green lights, within the light emitted by the LED 111 has to be increased to enhance the color displaying range of the LCD. In this way, the LED 111 efficiency may be decreased, and so does the LCD. The most obvious example is the light utilization rate.